


Forever Starts Today

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (takes place vaguely in 2024), Babies, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil meeting their daughter for the first time.





	Forever Starts Today

Today’s the day. He’s so excited he can’t keep still - constantly rocking back and forth on his toes - bouncing in place - compulsively cracking his knuckles every ten minutes - anything to release the pent up energy. It’s just - he can’t help it. In less than an hour Dan will be able to meet their daughter. Their tiny baby girl that he already loves so much and he’s only ever seen her in black and white and one of those scary 3D ultrasounds but he didn’t even find it terrifying - because that little monster was his and Phil’s and was already loved so so so very deeply. 

Phil, in contrast, was calmer than ever. Pensively sitting in his chair, just staring at the door where any moment now their daughter would enter the world. There was magic in the air and it wrapped around Phil like a well fitted coat, how it always did. 

All either of them could think was babybabybabybabybabybaby. 

All either of them wanted to do was hold her. 

Kiss her. Smell her. Love her forever. 

Dan just wanted this waiting game to be over so he could get on to being the best dad ever. He wanted to give her the earth and moon and the entire galaxy if that’s what she desired. 

He just couldn’t wait to spoil her rotten in truly unconditional love. 

Any minute now they would be able to hear her take her first startled breaths into this new world, hear her tiny cry for the first time and then they would get to actually meet her in the flesh and blood. 

Just thinking about it made his eyes water. Any minute now he would be a Papa and that was the most surreal thing of his life. 

The only thing that even came close was that day he first met Phil. 

And even that - distant. 

Dan felt that maybe, perhaps, he should bring himself to care more about a relationship spanning fifteen years but he couldn’t, and it didn’t really bother him because he knew Phil felt the same way. 

Phil had wanted this even longer than he did. Wanted nothing more than a house and a dog (which they do have now, Mitzi the bulldog is a source of great joy to them) and just a family to call his own. 

Dan was the one who kept the bringing another human life into the world on pause. Not because he didn't want children (he did, so very badly.) but because he was as scared. Depression is tricky bastard to tangle with and sometimes the knots felt endless. But he’s in a good place now, a fucking fantastic one, according to his therapist and no one saw any reason to hold off any longer. He wanted this, Phil wanted this, they wanted this together, so now. Here they are. Waiting for their babybabybabybaby. 

It’s getting to the point where the anticipation is finally affecting Phil, his feet have begun doing a weird scuffle and he keeps fiddling with his glasses, when they hear it. 

It’s sharp and disgruntled and sounds so offended that Dan knows it’s his daughter instantly and that she’s in the world, not very happy about it, but hey most wouldn’t be too keen to leave their nice, warm, cozy, dark home either. Waiting for the doctor to poke her head out and welcome them in is the worst part. 

Knowing their daughter isn’t even a full ten feet away and yet they still haven’t met her yet, it’s painful. But their surrogate had asked for them not to be in the room during the birth and they respected that. 

Not even two minutes later Dr. Wolanski opens the door, beaming, “Congratulations! It’s a girl, ten fingers, ten toes, feel free to come in a check for yourselves!” 

Dan and Phil are at the door in an instant, before stepping in they look at each other for a long moment. Phil reaches and grabs Dan hand, intertwining their fingers together. They inhale and exhale perfectly in sync. 

“Well are you ready to go meet the best thing in the entire world?” Phil asks, his voice just an octave too high to truly be light and carefree like he was probably trying to project. 

Dan can’t speak but he nods fervently. 

They step into the room together. There are still quite a few nurses in the room but that’s not even on their radar right now. 

The only thing that either of them can focus on is the bassinet that is making soft snuffling noises. Dan and Phil find themselves by its side without either of them making their legs move. Just by her side without a thought of doing it. 

She’s perfect. She still has vernix on her and her face looks sort of like a potato but she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. 

Dan trails a gentle hand around where she is laying and she gives a grumpy huff as the air around her is displaced and - oh - here come the waterworks. From Dan not from her. 

“Phil.” Dan exhales shakily, “She’s real, we have a daughter.” It’s perhaps the most monumental occasion in their lives and it’s beautiful. To put it simply. 

Phil gives a teary giggle and nods. “She’s really real,” he turns and looks at Mattie on the bed for the first time. She looks worn out but content, exhausted but hey she just gave birth so it’s allowed, “Thank you,” he sniffles, “You have no idea on how much this means to us.” 

Mattie flicks her hand at the both of them, “I wouldn’t have gone through with this if I hadn’t known how much this meant to you. Now go on be the most disgustingly cute parents elsewhere, I have naps to take!” 

Which has been her general attitude the entirety of the pregnancy but still, they are so very grateful to Mattie. She helped change their lives. 

She carried their daughter. That is the greatest thing either of them could imagine. 

Phil looks back down at their daughter, at their little Blythe. The name is, at its core, what they want for her, for her to be happy and carefree just like it’s meaning. 

Blythe Matilda Lester-Howell. 

She’s finally here and now forever can finally start.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this feels like it’s a part of something longer my evil fingers really wanted to expand this universe and my brain is a dirty enabler but i just had to get this part out today. 
> 
> more might come eventually so let me know if you would be interested in that! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
